Love and Capes: A Bride's Tale
by NightyNightUK
Summary: The wedding episode is finally up Love and Capes fans. chruce


A/N: Hey guys I apologize for the wait this wedding one-shot took a lot longer than I thought it would. I just couldn't find a way to do this right. So I threw caution to the wind and wrote this in first person. I think you guys will all like this story. I will get the rest of A Hero's Tale up now that this is finally done. I will also start working on two new stories called A Mother's Tale and A Wife's Tale (Wink-Wink Chruce fans).

Love and Capes: A Bride's Tale

The sun was falling in the distance as I looked over the great lawn behind Wayne Manor. This was supposed to be the best day of my life so why was I so nervous. The great lawn had been decorated with large bushes of white and blue roses imported from Wales. Bruce had commissioned a large rose garden, with marble walkways and a large gazebo made of white marble, to be built. It was part of his wedding gift. He had even had a large plaque built dubbing the garden as the Chloe Wayne Rose Garden. I was touched by the sentiment even though I thought it was a bit much. Bruce had said he wanted the Wayne family to understand how special I was for centuries to come. That had made me blush deep scarlet, the idea that my great great-granddaughter would walk through this very garden was heavenly. I had no doubts about my love for Bruce Wayne but I often times wondered what the future held for Mrs Batman. No doubt many sleepless nights lie before me. In front of the gazebo was a large marble dance floor on which Bruce had promised me regular dances under the moon light. The dance floor was at the moment covered with folding chairs for the small wedding party that had been invited. Looking up into the sky I could see a green glimmer as a speck of light quickly increased in sized until the figure of Hal Jordan could be seen. Hal was an old friend of Bruce's going back ten years. The two of them had been charter members of a group of super heroes called the Justice League. The entire team had been invited to the wedding as well as nearly thirty other heroes from around the world. The rest of the party would likely begin showing up in the next few minutes. Hal though was one of Bruce's groomsman. Due to the fact that both of us had lost our families the only two people at the wedding that weren't heroes were Lois Lane, Kim Ito and Bruce's old butler Alfred. Taking in the garden one last time before it began filling with people I saw a shimmer in the air next to me. The shimmer quickly formed into the shape of John Jones. His green skin shone in the afternoon sun as a silent smile spread over his face.

'_I hope the wedding goes well Chloe._' He spoke telepathically and vanished after giving me another smile.

John was a great man even if he wasn't really human. I understood why he did not stay for the ceremony even though I didn't like it. Hal Landed on the marble in front of me and waved as he headed into the house.

I retreated back into my little room just inside the large doors that lead to the garden. After nearly twenty minutes the sound of the wedding guests was deafening even from inside the house.

Lois was going mad trying to find the rest of my bride's maids. After another ten minutes Lois and Barbara Gordon were struggling to get into their dresses. My cousin-in-law Kara was no were to be seen. Her good friend Kim had agreed to look around to see if she could find her. I wasn't counting on her being found after all she was almost as powerful as Clark who could fly to Jupiter and back in the span of minutes. Finally giving up waiting we stepped out and began our precession through the garden. I followed my friends all the way to the alter which was set up on the gazebo. Bruce was there all ready waiting for us. He looked good in his black on black suit but of course he always looked good in black. Standing there with his arms behind his back and that knowing smile spread across his face he looked like he did when the armour was on. He had taken the mask of Bruce Wayne off for me so that I could look into the eyes of the bat. I sometimes wonder how Rachel could have turned down this man all those years ago. Bruce had told me that she said he changed and that he wasn't the same man he once was. I'm not sure I buy that or not I think the bat was always there. Ever since the day he had fallen down that abandoned well. The bat defined who he was, the way he thought. I had read allot of books on the samurai of ancient Japan and had come to realize that Bruce immortalized the very essence of the noble warriors. His gaze was like steel and his facial expressions like a knife. Simply by looking into your eyes he could render you paralyzed. His stare didn't scare me though I relished in it. Clark had once said that I was the only other person he knew that could even look Bruce in the face. The dance floor was full of heroes from Wonder Woman to John Irons. All of them wearing there field colours. Which considering that they were at a wedding seemed a little odd. I made my way down the isle and Alfred led me up the gazebo stairs. Standing in front of Bruce and I was Azrael a fallen angel of god. Bruce had asked him to perform the ceremony. Just as he was about to start a loud sonic boom sounded over head. All of the wedding party look skyward expecting some sort of attack. A dark figure appeared over head and descended upon the garden. I recognized the style of the armour the figure wore but couldn't put my finger on it. Richard Grayson, Bruce's adopted son's face went pale and his knees shook. The intruder was female and wore a strange headdress that covered all of her face. A gloved hand went to the back of her neck and the face plate retracted in a series of small folding motions. What I saw underneath the mask forced me to furrow my brow.

'Kara!' I exclaimed not sure what else to say. The woman in the armour was Karen Kent Clark's Cousin.

With out saying a word she walked up to the gazebo and took her place among my bride's maids. Azrael cleared his throat and we all focused back on the ceremony.

Once we were all focused back on the fallen angel he began the customary prayer asking god to bless the union. After he had finished with the prayer he took two golden rings from a pillow that was being held by Jason Kent. Taking a ring in one hand he held out my hand. 'Do you Chloe Sullivan take Bruce Wayne to be your wedded husband and vow to spend the rest of eternity with him through all of life's struggles?'

'I do' I replied as he slid the gold band onto my ring finger. Turning to Bruce he took the other ring in his hand and held out Bruce's left hand and repeated the same lines.

Bruce looked at me before he responded and his eyes changed. The steel in them softened and his mouth slackened somewhat. I stared into his eyes for what seemed like a lifetime. The felling was magical as if we were the only people in the universe. Turning back to Azrael he replied 'I do.'

My knees felt weak as the words tumbled from his lips. I felt like I could curl up and die shortening the time we had to wait before we could leave the constraints of earth behind and soar through the cosmos together for the rest of time. The only thing that kept me grounded was the touch of his arms around my waist as Azrael pronounced us man and wife. Bruce's lips brushed my own and all of a sudden I was flying. As he pressed in his sweat smooth lips caressing mine I returned the gesture ten fold wrapping my arms around his neck. Nothing could have been sweeter or more wonderful than that kiss. Bruce had kissed me several times before but they had never felt like this. It was almost like he had been holding back all of his lust and passion for this very moment. Suddenly I lost all of my inhibitions and forgot that we were standing in front of our guests. I felt his lips pull back and I thrust myself forward not wanting to break the connection. A minute passed and I let my head fall to his shoulder. I'm not sure what came over me but for some reason now seemed like the right time. I could feel his hot breath on my neck and the back of my head. I lifted my mouth to his ear taking in the smell of his hair. Taking in a long steady breath I whispered.

'I'm pregnant'


End file.
